Melancholy Hill
by AnkoStone
Summary: Writing Challenge: Write a story based around a song, using the song length as the minimum number of words in the story Song: Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz (3:45) Word Count: 717


Joseph's back rested up against the one of the oak trees that overlook the cul de sac. The whole place was like a bowl, with their little houses underneath, and some hills that roamed just a bit away. From his place he could see his own home, where his wife was probably drinking, and his kids playing around, doing God knows what at this point. His kids were still fans of dolls, right? He wasn't sure if cutting doll's heads of qualified, but it didn't stop him from buying them.

He sighed, not wanting to think about his house anymore. His eyes wandered, as they so often did, and looked around for something more interesting to entice his imagination for a moment. They jumped from house to house, every time assuming each one was at home, being more productive than he was. Or, at least enjoying themselves more.

His eyes lingered a moment longer on one house in particular, but before he had a chance to notice, and to realize where his thoughts were headed, a rugged voice interrupted.

"It's kind of weird that you sit up here and stare at everyone."

Joseph was both surprised and concerned as to why Robert was suddenly invading his thinking time. Not that it was a true invasion, anyone could come up here, he supposed. But in his head it was reserved, and it was enough to make him a bit more than annoyed.

"I come up here to think. What are you doing?" The blonde asked, a bit more accusing then he meant to be. Though if Robert noticed, he didn't say anything, instead deciding to make himself comfortable next to Joseph, uninvited.

"Came here to think." Robert mocked, making Joseph roll his eyes. Despite normally being cheerful, the good natured man had came up here to be gloomy, away from the others. It was the only chance he got to be unhappy, so it was frustrating that Robert would have to come and ruin it. Though Joseph knew perfectly well he could be 'real' with Robert if he needed to.

"Well, just be quiet about it, please." Joseph implored, before going back to his watching. Only now, it did seem a bit creepy, since he was thinking about it. If others saw him, they might be concerned. And if they saw him with Robert, they would be down right worried.

"I think I'm done thinking." Joseph said, beginning to stand up, but was stopped halfway through with a light jerk on his hand. When he looked at Robert, he noticed that the man wasn't being too aggressive with him, like he could have been, as he was known to be sometimes. It was more of a asking gesture, rather than a demand.

"You don't need to leave just because I'm up here. We can be lonely at the same damn tree." Robert explained. He stared directly at Joseph, which was amiditingly a bit off putting. He didn't come here to be lonely, at least he didn't think that's what he was doing. He just wanted to get away sometimes. To be alone.

Maybe that was lonely.

"I thought you said it was weird?" Joseph implored, the hint of a teasing tone playing with his words, but he didn't have much heart in being out and out playful. Again, he was up here to get away from all that for a moment. He was supposed to be bright and joyful all the time. But it wasn't always manageable, especially when so many things seem wrong with your life.

"If I'm here, we're two dads hanging out. If you're by yourself, you're a psycho planning a murder." The brunette clearly explained, making Joseph chuckle slightly, something he hadn't expected to do. He relaxed against the tree once more.

It was a nice silence that fell over them. One filled with birds above them making noise, and children's gleeful cheers from below. They were the in between of ruckus, and it felt nice to be there.

Their hands danced around each other, both of knowing what they wanted, and both of them knowing they couldn't have it. Together, they were two dads hanging out. And that's all they ever would be.

Joseph always seemed to find himself in those in betweens.


End file.
